The present invention relates generally to computer systems and particularly to a method and system for controlling orientation-dependent components in a computer system.
Large installation computer networks typically incorporate server computers (servers) to provide services to the other computers within the networks. FIG. 1 shows a typical computer network configuration. The configuration comprises a plurality of interconnected server computers 10. The functions performed by each of these servers vary depending on the network and the server""s place within the particular network. For example, at least one server typically functions as xe2x80x9cfile serverxe2x80x9d for the network. A computer functioning as a file server will usually have significantly more data storage capacity than the other computers connected to the network. The networked computers utilize this data storage capacity to store files and databases. Software executed by the file server controls access to these files and databases.
Each server within the network can be either in a tower or rack orientation. FIG. 2(a) and FIG. 2(b) respectively represent tower and rack computer orientations. Each computer includes a user panel 11, 12 that displays information based on certain system-level parameters and mechanical orientations. Each computer may also include a plurality of hard file slots (not shown) each of which has a unique address within the system.
The user panels 11, 12 as well as the unique addresses of the plurality of hard file slots are orientation-dependent i.e. their orientation or setting within the computer system is based on the orientation of the computer system. For example, in the tower orientation, the information in the user panel is oriented in a left to right, up-down fashion as shown. However, in many instances the orientation of a computer system must change from a tower orientation to a rack orientation or vice versa. For example, this typically involves rotating a computer in the tower orientation approximately 90 degrees as shown in FIG. 3. As a result, in order for the information in the user panel 11 to be more easily interpreted, the manner in which the information is displayed must be reconfigured i.e. the icons on display in the user panel 11 must be rotated approximately 90 degrees. This typically requires manual intervention wherein the computer system is physically opened and the settings of the computer system are manually adjusted. Consequently, manual intervention can be time-consuming, and affords an opportunity to introduce configuration errors.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for reconfiguring how information is displayed in a computer system that does not require manual intervention. The method and system should be simple, cost effective and capable of being easily adapted to existing technology. The present invention addresses such a need.
A first aspect of the present invention is a method for controlling orientation-dependent components in a computer system. The method comprises the steps of interpreting a signal, the signal being based on an orientation of the computer system and automatically reconfiguring the orientation-dependent components based on the interpretation of the signal.
A second aspect of the present invention is a system for controlling orientation-dependent components in a computer system. The system comprises means for interpreting a signal, the signal being based on an orientation of the computer system and means for automatically reconfiguring the orientation-dependent components based on the interpretation of the signal.
Through the use of the method and system in accordance with the present invention, orientation-dependent components are automatically reconfigured when a computer is changed from a rack orientation to a tower orientation (or vice versa) without having to manually adjust the component settings.